


The Help

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Gaster is a fucking idiot who can't see that READER ALREADY LOVED HIM, I may add more chapters here and there, Kidnapping, Lies, Manipulation, Reader is happy and safe for the most part, Size Difference, Smut, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gaster is blind towards your love for him, things get a little...Out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

He said you had been trapped for weeks. That your kidnapper had tortured you, and cut off your limbs to keep you from escaping. Of course you still had parts of them left, since they had only been removed from the knees and elbows. You were thankful to have ANYTHING left. You didn’t remember anything but waking up in the most comfortable bed you’ve felt with some dull aching in your limbs and the doctor sitting next to the bed, watching you. He had told you that they’d just found you two days ago, ‘they’ being the police, and that you had been unresponsive until now.

He had asked you what happened, but you could only answer with the same question. The last thing you could remember before waking up was giving a farewell to the doctor as you left work for the night. You don’t remember if you even got home or not. He had nodded along as he listened to your story, a grim look crossing his tired features. His guess was that the trauma from your experience had resulted in memory loss from the whole situation. It was very believable, you had heard of other cases similar to that. You naturally didn’t question it. After all, he was your closest friend, and you’d trust him with your life.

After settling back to sleep for the night, you had awoken to a surprisingly nice breakfast, and clean clothes. Well, more or less just one of the doctor’s clean sweaters. Apparently he had planned to pick some clothes up from your home, but didn’t have any access to your keys. You certainly didn’t know where they were at this point. He had also considered going to the store, but decided to wait until you were responsive to ask for your sizing. You were more than grateful, and had cried multiple times through breakfast, constant reassurances and comforting words from Gaster being given to you though out it.

Then came the first difficult situation. You needed help removing your dirtied clothes and re-dressing. It would have been less awkward if your underwear wasn’t just as bloodied and dirty as your outerwear. With a bit of coaxing from the man, you agreed to let him help you after a promise to not look at you during the ordeal. You were very thankful for the drastic size difference between you two, as the sweater had reached just below your knees so nothing bad was showing. You had to admit that you looked a bit like a potato sack, with no legs and arms to poke out of the garment. You had daydreamed about wearing nothing but one of his shirts before, but...not in a situation like this.

Then the second, and arguably the worst situation came. Not too long after eating and getting dressed, you had to use the bathroom. Anxiety and shame overtook you, and it had taken quite a while for you to muster up the courage to bring up the subject. You were incredibly thankful that Gaster didn’t seem to hold any disgust towards you for it, and helped carry you to the bathroom. You were both into biology, so you tried to keep that in mind as much as possible. If only to save yourself from more shame. (Why a monster would have a bathroom with a working toilet was beyond you.) Though, you couldn’t look him in the eye as he helped sit you down, him still keeping his promise not to look, before stepping out and closing the door.

After relieving yourself, (You had drank a fuck ton of water after waking up,) you remembered that you had no hands anymore. Your face heated up in shame, and tears welled up in your eyes as you let out a loud curse. You felt so disgusting, being so helpless in front of Gaster, your boss and role model. Yet when you answered his worried question, he still held no disgust towards you. Even though you couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he helped you yet again, you could only see adoration and reassurance in his eyes. Why, you couldn’t really understand.

When the embarrassment calmed down and you had both settled into a calm reverie, you asked what was going to happen to you. He’d explained that the police wanted to wait until you were in a better physical and mental state to continue with the case, as the criminal had escaped. Apparently he had insisted that he would take care of you, being both your boss and your closest friend. (You had no family to go to, anyway.) You were...a little put off at first. The story sounded a little strange. But, you had no clue how police stuff worked, so who were you to say otherwise?

Adjusting to your new life was strange. Not having hands or feet, being unable to do 90% of what you could do on your own before. Gaster basically had your life in his hands. Though, you were so grateful and glad that he was someone you trusted. You don’t think you would have lasted long on your own.

It was a little embarrassing to give him your sizing for your clothes, bra and underwear included. You both had to brainstorm for a bit over what would be the easiest and most comfortable to wear. It never occurred to you that having half your limbs gone would call for such a wardrobe change. Somehow, everything that he bought for you fit absolutely perfectly. Even you yourself had problems finding clothes in your own size that fit you.

——————————————

A rush of water over your head rips you from your thoughts, leaving you sputtering and disoriented.

“I told you to hold your breath, weren’t you listening?” Gaster chides you as he brushes wet hair from your eyes. You give him a sheepish smile.

“No, sorry. Just...thinking. About all this.” You throw in a little bit at the end for clarification. His smooth features twist into a frown, and you know he’s going to go into a little tangent.

“I-I’m okay though, I promise!” You quickly cut in before he can say anything. You go to lay a hand on his arm in reassurance, but stop short. Shit. Still getting used to not having hands. It’s only been two and a half weeks after all.

You hear him grumble to himself, but he picks up the washcloth and continues to scrub your skin clean. The bathtub was really fancy, and you would have enjoyed it a lot more if it weren’t for the butterflies in your stomach due to being fully nude in front of Gaster. Did you mention that he was washing you? Which meant his hands were on your skin?

You hear him clear his throat, prompting you to turn your attention back to him.

“Would you like to go outside today? The weather is supposed to be pleasant for quite some time.” He always offered to take you outside when he thought you were upset or having a hard time. It was honestly sweet of him. His large house was pretty secluded, so there was no worry of any passersby possibly seeing you. It’s why you haven’t been out in public since you first woke up after the incident. You just...weren’t ready for people to see you like this.

“Yeah, actually. I would.” You give him a small smile which he returns. Your smile falls a bit as you cast your gaze downwards. 

Sometimes...you wish you could leave already. You loved Gaster, he was being so kind and selfless, but you wanted to start LIVING again. Going back to work, seeing your other friends, going out shopping, and being independent for a while. You really did have to rely on Gaster for everything. Bathing, cooking, dressing, getting around. You hadn’t had your period yet, but you dreaded the day it would come. It really was degrading at times. Yet he still did everything for you at the drop of a hat, almost as if he’d love to do nothing else. It upset you because you wanted so badly to do something for him in return. There’s not much you can do with stumps.

“I think we’re finished now. Hold still, please.” He easily lifts you out of the water and onto the side of the tub, keeping a hand on your back so that you don’t end up slipping off. Your face heats up immensely even though he isn’t looking, as always. Some tiny part of you wished he would look sometimes, for his gaze to linger on you while you’re completely nude and at his mercy. You bite your lip and push those thoughts from your head. It isn’t right to think those things of your friend, considering how helpful he’s been. You know he isn’t interested in you anyway. You feel like a child most of the time, and that’s probably how he sees you.

He tosses a towel over your head and you can’t stop yourself from laughing as he dries your hair.

“Have you found something amusing, my dear?” You can hear the mirth in his voice as well.

“Sorry, you just caught me off guard there.” Did you mention how much his terms of endearment tortured you? Of course, he used them with everyone. Alphys, The Human Ambassador, even Grillby. You missed Grillby. You and Gaster would often visit his bar after work and just spend some time drinking and talking. All three of you had come to be pretty close friends, if you have to be honest. Though, you’ve noticed that Grillby only gets chatty when you and Gaster are there. Sometimes you suspect they have something going on in secret. You let out a squeak as Gaster lifts you and wraps the towel around you.

“Let us get you dressed now. The sun won’t stay up forever, now will it?” You laugh.

“You know I don’t care if it’s day or night.”

“That is true.” He smiles down at you and carries you off to the guest room to get dressed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He really did love everything about you. He adored you, cherished you, lusted for you. Anything you could think of, he felt it for you. You were just so...perfect. Something he never knew he wanted, but craved as soon as he got his first taste of you. It was what sold him when you applied for the job as his assistant. Of course, he hired you because you were intelligent as well. Intelligent and PASSIONATE about science. It reminded him of himself when he was much much younger. He saw the spark that resided within you, and was enamored. You had proven to be an amazing assistant in the following months, and he was beginning to wonder if some force in the universe brought you to him. 

He just really loved you. He loved your smile, and how your eyes lit up when you laughed that cute, weird little laugh of yours. 

He loved the soft curves of your features, how tiny and delicate you were. You barely reached the bottom of his ribcage. Now you were even smaller.

He loved how much trust you had in him, and how you rarely questioned anything he told you. How you didn’t press questions when you first woke up. 

He loved how well your body reacted to the drugs as well. It was easy to keep you subdued and motionless for an entire month. You barely reacted when he cut your calves and forearms from your body. He kept you healthy and healed your wounds during that month, of course. There were times where he almost couldn’t help himself from ravishing you, but...that would be taking advantage of you, and he would never want to hurt you like that. Besides, having you awake and sober would be the most optimal.

He loved how blissfully oblivious you were. Never noticing the upturned dirt in the garden, or why you weren’t allowed in certain rooms of the house. Never noticing how he would watch you sleep, while he’d caress the soft curves of your body. There was a reason why he had picked out your clothes so well. It was a shame he couldn’t get into your apartment for any of your clothes, though. He would have loved to have your underwear, judging by how dainty and pretty the ones you wore on the night he took you were. Would he consider what he did to be kidnapping? Of course. He wasn’t some delusional wreck. He knew exactly how atrocious his actions were. He just didn’t care. He loved it, in fact. That’s just how he’s always been.

He loved doing everything for you. He couldn’t get enough of you, and he’d almost considered taking more time off of work just to be with you. He loved bathing you and being able to freely touch your supple skin. He had caught himself staring at your tantalizing lips more than once. Both pairs. He wasn’t sure how he would initiate any kind of sexual act with you, though. He didn’t want to scare you off by coming off too strong so soon. Although, he’d have to come up with something soon, as he knew his heat would be coming in soon. And his heats were not for the feint of heart. 

Oh well. He was smart, he’d figure it out soon enough. He let out a deep breath, running his claws through your soft hair as he watched you sleep for the night. He didn’t care about any possible problems at the moment. He was happy.

Happy that you were his, and his alone.


	2. My Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NOT A NEW CHAPTER*  
> The initial idea and drawing that inspired me to make this little story!

 

Here lies the fated drawing! I drew it maybe about..two or three days after the idea had randomly popped into my head. I decided to make more content for this little idea because one; I love making things, and two; There is a severe lack of Gaster content. I decided that instead of writing the story with my OC in it (even though she's my undertale sona), I would write it as an X Reader fic! Why? Because I love X Reader stuff and I like to write in second person. It makes me feel more immersed in my writing. A more in-depth explanation can be found by following the link in the notes! I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story. It's really amazing how many of you seem to like it, considering I'm just a beginner at writing! Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original post can be found here: https://g00pygirl.tumblr.com/post/172331749927/wanted-to-draw-something-kinda-fucked-that-popped


	3. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Sundays stay lazy.

It was one of those blissfully lazy days. The kind where the temperature outside is warm enough to enjoy having the windows in your home open, and the breeze passing through is soothing. Nothing but the sound of birds chirping and leaves rusting could be heard outside, mixed in with the sounds of the documentary currently playing on the television in front of you. Ah yes. Sunday mornings spent on the couch with the doctor were always a treat. Sure, it felt a little weird to have to sit in his lap and have his arms wrapped around you, but you preferred that over sliding off the couch and hitting the floor. That had happened more than once, sadly. Plus, it was always so fun to make snide and goofy comments on whatever the documentary was showing.

 

This time, it was on some sort of rainforest frog. You noticed that oddly enough, Gaster had a certain affinity for frogs and toads. You never would have guessed, but it’s cute nonetheless. You think that maybe it’s because they eat bugs. Gaster HATES bugs, as you’ve gotten to see firsthand. You WOULD have said that the poor cockroach was more afraid of Gaster than he was of it, but that’s really not true. You can’t hold back a snort at the memory, and you feel a soft rumble coming from his chest.

 

“What’s so funny?” He asks, albeit a bit stiffly. You shake your head and turn your attention back to the show.

 

“Oh, just something that happened the other day is all.” You answer. If you had to be honest, Gaster was off today. His usual loud and flippant comments were much more dull today. Almost like he had something on his mind that was bothering him. You wouldn’t doubt it, he had a lot of work to do and hardly ever slept. That and the added chore of taking care of you as well would certainly have YOU feeling a little off sometimes. You notice that his arms hold onto you just a bit tighter than before, and you can’t help the small bit of heat that rushes to your face. Yes, you still had a crush on the doctor, and the pseudo cuddling didn’t help to quell that feeling at all. You almost felt bad for enjoying it to a degree like that, despite it still feeling awkward. You purse your lips for a moment.

 

“Is something bothering you? You doing okay?” You ask hesitantly. You know Gaster isn’t one for sharing feelings or emotions, but you decide to ask anyway. After all, he’s still your best friend and you can’t help but worry about him. He hesitates for a moment.

 

“I’ll...be alright, thank you. No need to worry dear, it’s just some monster business you wouldn’t understand.” You pout at his words. You don’t like how he treats you like you won’t understand anything outside of human biology or customs, but you can’t really blame him. He’s a little arrogant, that’s just part of his personality. You murmur out an “Okay” before turning back to the show once again.

 

Letting out a deep breath, you close your eyes for a moment to just enjoy the moment. The soft rise and fall of Gaster’s chest swaying you just a bit, the warm air pouring over your skin, and the tranquil state of everything. Things almost feel normal if you pretend for a bit. Like when you, Gaster, and Grillby would hang out and just chill. You frown. It’s been a little over two months now, and you still haven’t seen any of your friends. Yeah, you’re ashamed of what you look like now, but...you’d be willing to ignore that if it meant seeing their faces again. Gaster says he wants to wait longer, just to make sure you’re in the best mental condition possible. You can see where he’s coming from, but a month and a half is an awfully long time to wait for social interaction.

 

Then again, he knows more about this kind of stuff than you do. So, you just sit back and take his word for it. It’s not like you could do much about it anyway. Still...he won’t even allow a simple phone call.

 

You crack your eyes open at the mention of “babies” on the documentary, and what you see instantly makes you shriek and squirm backwards.

 

“Oh ewww! God, I hate those so much!” A shiver runs though you as you try to laugh it off. Of course you were met with the sight of that one frog that hatches it’s babies out of it’s back. Eugh. You stop your theatrics once you notice how the doctor’s breathing has changed. It sounds more labored and shallow, like he’s straining against something.

 

“What, did that freak you out too? I don’t blame you.” You let out a nervous laugh, but he doesn’t respond. After a moment of silence, he shifts a bit, resulting in you sliding backwards to be completely flush against him, and one of his legs between your own. Okay, now it was getting even more awkward. “Ah...y-you okay there?” No answer, again. You grit your teeth and turn your attention away from the situation, face already pretty flushed.

 

You jump when one of his hands gently rakes through your hair, claws barely grazing against your scalp. It makes goosebumps prickle up all over your body, and you shiver ever so slightly. Under normal circumstances, him playing with your hair would be fine. Though, with the added strange behavior, all it did was unnerve you. A sharp yank on your hair has your head pulled to the side, and suddenly something long and wet is running up the side of your neck. A soft cry leaves your lips as you begin squirming in his grasp, which was growing tighter by the second.

 

“Gaster! What are yo-” A sharp nip to your jaw quiets you, causing you to bite down on your lip.

 

“Shhh...” He murmurs against the skin of your jaw before kissing up the side of your face, and finally placing his lips over your own. The kiss starts out soft, before quickly turning into something more desperate and needy. You’re so taken aback that you barely notice he’s turned you around to face him.

 

“Wait, stop-” You can only breathe out a few words between the kisses, and you find yourself shaking like a leaf. You can feel him shaking as well, but it seems more animalistic, and out of desperation. Panting and gasping, you reach out to push him back, only to be met with the grim realization that you’re incapable of fighting back. Blood running cold for a moment, you stop all movement. Surprisingly, he does too. Slowly, he pulls away from your face with an unreadable expression, both hands cupping the sides of your head. “Gaster?” You manage to croak out, albeit a little fearfully. His face then drops into a grimace, and sorrow fills his features.

 

“I...I’m so disgusted with myself. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I thought I would be strong enough to restrain myself around you, but I was obviously mistaken.” He leans back and runs a hand down his face. “Dammit...I should have sent you to Alphys’ to care for you for the time being...” Letting out a heavy sigh, he puts his hand upon your hip to keep you balanced, but doesn’t meet your eye.

 

“Gaster...” You start. “What...what the hell was that?!” Your heart is still racing, and you almost feel unsafe. That thought scared you on so many levels. If you really were in a dangerous situation...you would have no escape. You’re already virtually trapped here, depending so heavily on Gaster for everything. If he ever...no, your friend wouldn’t hurt you. The fact that he just stopped whatever the hell he was doing despite it having such a pull on him showed that. He always treated you so gently and carefully. It wasn’t possible. He glances back to you, a slight flush on his features. His breathing is still a little heavy and his skin looks slick with sweat. You raise an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

 

“How do I put this...” He frowns a little. “What do you know of monster biology?” He asks tentatively.

 

Oh.

 

OH.

 

Already, you know what he’s about to say, and your face is practically burning by now. He lets out a strained laugh.

 

“I take it you’ve already figured it out? Again I’m so sorry, I never meant for it to hit so soon, nor did I expect to act that way. I am deeply appalled, and I hold no ill will towards you if you are as well.” The guilt in his voice eats away at your core, and you can’t help but to relax just a bit.

 

“N-No, I understand! You spend so much time taking care of me that...it makes sense you’d forget.” Now YOU feel guilty. His life is dedicated to taking care of YOU, and what do you do for him? Jack shit. Granted, there isn’t much you can do without hands or legs, but you’d do anything for him if it meant giving help in return. You’re about to offer something quite bold, when he grabs your hips and sits up straight.

 

“Regardless, I still think you should stay with Alphys for the next few days. It isn’t safe for you to be here right now.” He cringes at that last statement, and you wonder just how bad it really is. Before he can lift you up, you cry out and kick your legs.

 

“No!” That came out a lot more intense than you meant it, and you surprised him just as much as you surprised yourself. He halts, and gives you an owlish look, seemingly unsure of how to react. As much as you wanted to see your friend, you felt obligated to do this for him. Clearing your throat, you manage to force out a meek “I want to help you.” This time it’s your turn to avert your gaze, and you miss the satisfied grin spreading across Gaster’s face. It’s gone as soon as you turn back to him. “You...you’ve done so much for me. I know I can’t do much on my own. B-But...this is one of the few things I CAN do.” You try to give him your best confident look. He seems to be taking in everything you’ve just said, still looking a little bit in shock. Frowning, he shakes his head.

 

“No. No, I can’t let you do that. Don’t you realize how small and delicate you are? I can’t risk having you even more damaged.” You let out a huff, partially in embarrassment and nerves. You clench your jaw and look him straight in the eyes, a pleading look on your face.

 

“Please. Just let me do this ONE thing for you. I already feel helpless enough on a daily basis. Let me have this, I’m a lot more tough than I look.” That wasn’t a complete lie. You were still alive after having 40% of your body amputated, god knows how the kidnapper even preformed that. For a moment, he just stares at you. It’s starting to creep you out a little, until he finally lets out a tired sigh. Reclining back into the sofa, he cups your chin.

 

“Why is it so hard to say no to you?” He gives you a strange look that you can’t quite place. “Fine. But you MUST tell me the moment you feel any discomfort. I don’t want to end up regretting this decision.” You instantly give him a confident nod.

 

After a short moment of silence and just staring at eachother, he slips his claws into your hair and places his lips back on yours. This time, you don’t struggle, and only take a moment to recover from the butterflies in your stomach before kissing back. It was sweet and comforting at first, but didn’t take long to reach the fever that it had once before. It was almost difficult, with nothing for you to hold onto and your mouth a lot smaller than his. It worked out either way, and you could already feel him groping at your hips as he pressed his tongue against your lips. Instantly you part them as wide as you can, knowing how large his tongue is as well. The cold slimy appendage made is way into your warm mouth, the foreign feeling making you shiver. For some reason, his flesh was always so cold, no matter the weather. Pressing your tongue back against his as hard as you can, you lean into his touch as he slides his smooth hands up your shirt, trembling with every small movement.

 

You still can’t believe this was actually happening, it felt like a dream. A weird dream, but still.

 

You jolt upright, choking as Gaster shoves his long tongue down your throat, essentially gagging you. Choking, you squirm in his grasp as your eyes water. Despite being unable to breathe, it felt...hot. Very hot. You can hear a soft rumble coming from his chest as he slips his hands under your bra, claws scraping against your already hard nipples. You let out a keen at the lovely feeling, heat shooting down your stomach and warming your groin.

 

In a moment of involuntarily grinding yourself against his leg, you can feel something that wasn’t there before. You can feel an almost scarily large stiffness pressed against your pelvis, already knowing what it is. You suppose you shouldn’t be surprised, a 9’1” monster would have larger parts EVERYWHERE. Your thoughts instantly race and you begin to worry before being distracted as he pulls his tongue out of your throat. You hack out some wet coughs and take some deep breaths, viscous saliva dripping from your chin and connecting to Gaster’s tongue in thick drippy strands. The sight alone is enough to make you shiver and let out a soft moan. God, you were so gross.

 

Wet lips press against your neck for a moment, before your biceps are guided upwards so he can remove your shirt. Surprisingly, he gets the bra off at the same time. This certainly wasn’t the first time you had been exposed in this way, but it WAS the first time it had been in a sexual setting. You can’t help but stutter in your actions for a moment, becoming a little self-conscious. It’s clear that he has no feelings of disgust or trepidation like you had feared, because he instantly gropes one of your breasts and drags his cold slimy tongue up between them. You shiver in slight disgust, but somehow it made the experience all the more enjoyable.

 

He begins to roll one of your nipples between his fingers and you let out a shaky whine as your stomach twists from the increased feeling of butterflies. You could already feel your clit twitch as more warmth pooled in your core, prompting you to grind yourself up against his hard bulge. A deep moan comes from his lips, causing your chest to vibrate from how intense it was. Fuck, you had wanted to hear something like that for ages. Knowing that YOU were the one that caused that delicious noise gave you a little more confidence, and you begin to grind a little more fervently against it.

 

A hand shoots to your hair, twisting in the soft strands before yanking your head back quite painfully. You cry out in pain as he snarls, bucking his hips up into your own. An extra hand squeezes it’s way between the two of you, and begins working on the clasp to your shorts with slight desperation. Your vision is blurry for a moment due to your watering eyes, a tear rolling down your cheek from the burning pain on your scalp. He moves his face back up to yours and licks the tear up as he murmurs something you can’t quite understand.

 

You’re suddenly lifted up a little as your shorts are yanked up, and you can see just how wet you had become. You purse your lips and look away as you feel slightly embarrassed. Your panties were completely slick and plastered to your lips, the shape CLEARLY visible through the small piece of clothing. That same conjured hand slips a claw into the waistband of your underwear and slowly pulls back on it before letting it snap back against your skin. Your only reply is a slight jump and soft grumble as he laughs and leans you back just a bit. The hand finally pulls off your underwear, and the sight of your slick arousal leaving thick strings of fluid as it’s pulled away prompts an almost frightening snarl from Gaster.

 

Before you know it, his claws are digging painfully into your skin, his tongue laving over every inch of your skin as his breathing gets heavier and shakier. It was a kind of ferocity you’ve never seen from him, only having known the polite and chivalrous man you had become close friends with.

 

“Oooohhh...” He lets out a breathy moan. “You’ve always had such a lovely scent to you. Teasing me every day with that soft delicious skin of yours...” A shudder wracks his body, and your blood runs cold for a moment. You...hadn’t expected him to say anything like that. He suddenly lifts you from his lap, laying you on your back on top of the coffee table. Slight trepidation filled you as you noticed just how more vulnerable this position made you feel. Gaster either didn’t notice, or didn’t care as he placed a hand next to you before once again claiming your lips. You moved more slowly, apprehensive, still reeling from what he had just said. A soft whine leaves you as he begins to kiss you with a bruising force, the back of your head painfully pressed against the glass of the table. You squirm and struggle a bit, trying to get him to ease up a little, but he seems much too distracted with something else.

 

As you try to catch some breaths, teeth clacking against eachothers’ almost painfully, you feel something warm and heavy slap against your abdomen. You jump, startled by the sudden feeling, but it doesn’t take you too long to guess what it could be. He finally pulls away, prompting you to take in a huge gasp as your chest haves. Your head spins as you do your best to lift it up, and what you see resting against your stomach surprises you for multiple reasons. For one, it didn’t look like a human penis. It had various ridges and lines running long it, as well as a strangely curved shape. It was tinged with purple, and it would almost be pretty if it weren't for the fact that it was at LEAST a foot long. For a moment, you just stared at it as it leaked a thick clear fluid not unlike your own arousal, as Gaster slowly ground it against you.

 

“H-Hey,” Your voice cracks pathetically as you let out a nervous laugh. “You aren’t planning to put...ALL of that in, are you…?” Your response is a gentle kiss to your temple as he raises one of your legs.

 

“But of course I am. After all, you’re stronger than you look. You’ve said so yourself, so I know you can take it all.” He croons, but it almost sounds threatening. As if what he said wasn’t up for debate. Distressed, you try to interject.

 

“Wait!! You can’t be serious, I-” Your panicked tone turns into a pained screech as the head of his cock is forced into you with no preparation, a painful pop sounding out as it fully pushes past your opening. Head thrown back and tears rolling down your face, you let out a pathetic sob as he nuzzles your hair, cooing and shushing you. A hand gently strokes your clit as he begins to pump in and out of you, coaxing your hole to stretch even further to take more of him in, inch by inch. You’re writhing in absolute pain by the time he has about seven inches stuffed into you, the sheer girth of him practically tearing into you. “P-please, stop,” You choke out, begging for a hint of mercy. A content purr leaves the man above you, the claws on his hand scraping against the glass next to your head in an awful sounding screech.

 

“You’re doing so well, love.” He murmurs into your hair. “That greedy little cunt of yours is clinging to me so tightly. You are absolutely delicious.” He continues to coo, praising you while he continues his abuse on your poor core. He stops for a moment, taking his hands from your hair and clit to grasp your hips, pulling out of you almost fully. You sigh in relief, thinking he’s done, but he wasn’t. Oh how wrong you are. Not a second later, he rams himself in, easily pulling you down against his cock and causing you to take him even further than before. Another scream is ripped from your lungs, only seeming to encourage Gaster even farther. It’s slow at first, but after the first five strokes, he begins to speed up significantly. You can feel the head of his dick jabbing painfully against your cervix, sharp goosebumps prickling on the back of your head from the unfamiliar pain. By now he has your lower body lifted off the table, and is essentially using you as a living fleshlight, bouncing and pulling you back and forth on his cock with ease. The burn isn’t as painful now, but it’s still prevalent nonetheless. You continue your fruitless effort in begging him to stop, each rough thrust disorienting you and causing your chest to heave.

 

Gaster lets out a feral growl as he pistons into you faster with more shallow thrusting this time, leaning down and pressing his forehead against yours. “You’re so beautiful,” He breathes. “So fresh and supple,” He chokes out as his hips begin to twitch out of rhythm, motions becoming more unorganized and erratic. “So fertile.” His tongue rolls out of his mouth, dripping an excessive amount of saliva as he snarls and stiffens, holding you almost flush against your hips as his member pierces your womb, twitching and spilling hot cum into you for what seems like hours. All the while, you lay as still as you can, silently sobbing and riding out the pain. You feel nauseated as you’re filled to the brim, abdomen expanding ever so slightly with the bucket-full of cum he’s produced. Once he stills and quiets down, he lifts you back up to lay down on the couch, laying you on his chest as he finally pulls out of you with a sickening squelch. His fluids easily flow out of you, having been stretched so severely. You both lay there in silence, his own chest heaving, and you, shivering, sweating, and sobbing on him.

 

All that could be heard were the sounds of various wildlife drifting through the open windows, and the forgotten documentary quietly playing in the background. A cool hand returns to your scalp, running though your hair lovingly.

 

“You’re such a good girl.” He murmurs.

 

Despite all the pain and slight fear you felt, you couldn’t help but smile as a sense of pride welled up in your chest. He liked it. You were a good girl.

 

His good girl.

 

You were satisfied in knowing you had helped him, closing your eyes and letting out a soft hum as you let yourself relax. Too burnt out to reply, you opt to succumb to the sleep that quickly overtook you, while Gaster still continued to gently stroke you.

 

* * *

 

Oh, he KNEW what he did was vile. Pretending he was in heat just to get a fuck out of you. He just wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t above those kinds of actions. He had already gone so far over the edge, so what was the point in stopping? It wasn’t hard to do either. You were a gentle and sweet little thing, always striving to please everyone you met. All he had to do was act the part for a while, pretend to deny your offers, and ‘reluctantly’ agree to your help. Manipulating you wasn’t hard. He had been doing it for weeks already.

 

You poor thing. You had no clue as to what was being done to you.

 

Admittedly, he felt guilt for harming you. He just couldn’t stop himself. You were so tight and warm, and the scent of your arousal drew him wild. Frowning, he realized he had barely done anything for you during the endeavor. While he lost himself in you, he hadn’t even thought about bringing you to your own orgasm. You certainly deserved that. A favor for when you wake up and heal properly, he decides. Staring down at your sleeping face, he smiles and cups your cheek.

 

He loved you so, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this one was a real doozy! But...*pops confetti popper* my first time writing smut!! Wowiee!! Safe to say, it was a decent first attempt. This chapter ended up twice as long as I had intended for it to be, but I'm not too upset about that.   
> Find me on tumblr @g00pygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This was just something I wanted to write, based on something that popped in my head relating to my oc and Gaster. I may or may not add more to this, because honestly, who knows???


End file.
